When The Dog Bites
by CheshireGirl0913
Summary: I had decided that no matter what happened, whether or not the Baroness would marry the Captain, I would still remain happy. Because as long as the Captain remained happy and the children remained happy, I would be too.


_This short story deserves an explanation:_

_My high school choir had teamed up with our theatre class to do a production of The Sound of Music. I was very excited, but very nervous since it was the first time I had every pushed for a lead role. I had signed up to play Leisel or Maria. At auditions, they had me read for Maria and Mother Abbess (the Reverend Mother). I danced and sang many times._

_And after a week and a half of waiting... I was told that I had recieved the role of Maria._

_This was a dream come true for me (as corny as that sounds). I will be sharing the role with a friend of mine, who I used to talk about being onstage together someday. My best guy friend will be playing Captain Gerog Von Trapp, which will make things pretty fun in my opinion. I'm on break now so as soon as I return, we'll all be put into what our teachers are calling "Elegance Training" or what I like to call "How to Dance without tripping over your own feet" jk lol :)_

_But I thought of this particular scene and I thought of what Maria might've thought on her journey back to the Von Trapp Villa._

_Please read and enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>I took a lot in me to decide to go back.<p>

At first, I was very reluctant. After that night in my room with the Baroness, I thought nothing would change my mind about becoming a nun. I didn't want my mind to be changed. I was there on God's errand. I didn't want to put Him second in my life.

I was afraid that if I fell in love with the Captain (which I had, to my surprise), I would've let Him down. It was hard to think about it while I was with the Captain though. I still remember how happy I felt when we danced together. I actually hadn't dance the Laender since I was a little girl, but he seemed to have brought the memory back to me.

I thought that falling in love with him would ruin everything. That it would be an abomination in His sight. But after that meeting with Reverend Mother… I knew she was right. I had to face my fears, not run away from them.

So I packed my things once again. I was going to miss being in the Abbey with the other sisters. Thankfully, a new Postulant had arrived and she kindly let me wear her dress. When I put it on, it was a perfect fit. It was almost as if God had prepared for my return to the Von Trap Villa.

I walked back to the area where I had found the bus to Salzburg. It was a long drive, just like the first time. The scenery reminded me of when I had ventured my mountain several weeks earlier. The sky was so blue and clear. It was just as beautiful as it was when I climbed my mountain.

I walked to the Villa, which looked the same as it always had been. I thought about going through the front door, but decided to surprise the children by sneaking around the back instead.

As I was walking to the back of the house, I heard them singing….

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens,_

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings,_

_These are a few of my favorite things_."

The sound of them singing stopped me in my tracks. They sounded different somehow. They sounded…sad.

"_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes-._"

That's when I knew just how to surprise them.

"Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes-."

They all glanced up and smiled. I smiled back. I knew they wouldn't forget my voice.

"_Silver white winters that melt into springs,_

_These are a few of my favorite things_."

They ran and embraced me. My heart lifted. They were so happy. We continued singing:

"_When the dog bites,_

_When the bee stings,_

_When I'm feeling sad…._

_I simply remember my favorite things,_

_And then I don't feel…_

_So bad!"_

"I'm so glad to see you," I said to them. I looked over at Kurt, who didn't seem too well, "How are you feeling, Kurt?"

"Hungry," he responded. The children laughed.

I glanced at Leisel, "Any telegrams, Leisel?"

"No," she said, "But I'm getting used to it. I can't wait for school to start."

I turned to all of them to share the Reverend Mother's advice, "You can't use school to get away from your problems. You have to face them."

"We have so much to tell you," Brigitta exclaimed.

"I'm sure you do," I responded.

"But more importantly, Father's getting married, to Baroness Schrader." That news hit me hard. I felt heartbroken by this, but at the same time I realized that I had made a decision when I left the Abbey.

I had decided that no matter what happened, whether or not the Baroness would marry the Captain, I would still remain happy. Because as long as the Captain remained happy and the children remained happy, I would be too.


End file.
